Where's the fire?
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: Firefighter Emmett… Sexy Rose in white nighty... What more could you ask for? Short smutty o/s written for 84Gemma's bday!


**A/N Here's a little smutty o/s for my overseas wifers, 84Gemma, for her birthday! **

**I love you bb and I hope you have an awesome birthday. Thank you for everything that you do for me. I wish I could send you Kellan, but instead I give you smutty Emmett o/s! **

**Now everyone go give her spankings! **

**Thank you to sadtomato for betaing for me again! Check out her stories under her FF same name. **

**Thank you also to ChiTwiGal for reading this also! **

**Love y'all both xxo**

**Next chapter of Shameless to come soon! **

"Can you believe we are finally here?" Rose asked pulling Emmett in for a kiss.

"No, I can't." Emmett stated.

"Wear it for me? Please?" she begged. There was no way he could say no to his new wife.

"Of course I will, but you have to wear that white number."

"Of course," she whispered, sauntering off towards the bedroom. Emmett rushed over to his fire gear. If he had known this was all it took to turn her on he'd have worn it months ago. After donning all his gear, he followed after her.

"Rose?" he inquired, searching the bedroom for her. He finally found her perched on the bed in his favorite white nightie. It was see-through, but hid just enough to make his imagination run wild.

"Come here," she groaned. Her anticipation for him sky-rocketed at the sight of him in his fire gear.

"Where's the fire, beautiful?" he inquired, walking his way over to her side of the bed.

"Over here," she whispered, pointing to herself before rising up from the bed.

"You don't say?" He leaned forward to capture her lips-mmmm, soft and sweet. He couldn't wait to taste the rest of her.

She reached out and pulled his jacket away from his body.

"It's hot in here, yes?" she asked, unbuttoning his uniform.

"With you here, my dear, it is." He jumped onto the bed causing her to squeal in surprise. He couldn't wait any longer to claim her as his wife. He bent forward, kissing her passionately, his hands finding their way towards her waist to pull her closer.

"I need you," he moaned, his hands roaming their way across her stomach towards her center, where he so desperately needed to be.

"I need you too," she gasped as his fingers grazed over her sensitive bundle. She was wet for him and him alone.

"Touch me," she begged.

"With pleasure," he stated as he pulled her thong down. She cried out in pleasure as he leaned forward and tentatively licked her clit. He continued down, circling her entrance, teasing her with his tongue. He licked and sucked until she was bucking against him in desperate need for friction.

He pushed two fingers into her without warning, causing her to scream out his name. He took his time, tasting her, massaging her clit until he could feel her orgasm approaching.

"That's it love," he groaned "Cum all over my fingers, I want to feel you." Hearing Em talk dirty was too much. With one last flick of his tongue Rose began to convulse with pleasure.

"Fuck!" she screamed, grabbing his hair as she rode out her orgasm. He pumped into her a few more times as she came down. When she finally caught her breath, she flipped him over.

"Your turn, big boy," she said, before she pulled his pants down and pulled his thick cock out. She wanted him to feel good, too. She licked his tip, sending shivers down his spine. She swirled her tongue around and around before taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned with pleasure as he felt his head hit the back of her throat.

"That's it, baby. That feels so fucking good." He loved her hot mouth on his dick. "Fuck me with your mouth." She groaned at his words, causing Emmett to groan in return as the vibrations went right to his cock.

"Baby, I'm about to come, but I want to be inside you when I do." As much as he wanted to come right then, he had to fuck her. She sat up and leaned down quickly, grabbing the fireman helmet. She put it on before straddling him and lining him up to her entrance.

"I'm going to ride you with your hat on," she whispered, impaling herself on him. She began to rock back and forth, reveling in the feeling of him deep inside her. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, twisting her nipples.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So tight around my cock." She threw her head back and picked up her movements.

"Yes, baby, yes. Fuck me," he screamed, grabbing her waist and meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Yes, Emmett, you feel so huge inside me. I can feel you, you're so deep. So deep," she panted, her orgasm fast approaching. Emmett was almost there, too. He sat up, lifted her, and threw her down onto the bed beneath him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pounded into her, over and over again.

"Oh my god, so good," he screamed.

"Yes, baby! Fuck me," she screamed back. Her orgasm hit first, the walls of her pussy clamping down furiously around his cock. Emmett wasn't long after her, screaming her name as he spilled his seed inside her. He landed on top her, sweaty and panting, attempting to catch his breath.

"Fuck, baby, that was awesome." He kissed her passionately.

"Mmhmm I agree," she panted. "I loved you in your fire gear, such a turn on."

"Did I put the fire out?" he inquired, looking over at her. She shook her head no and rolled him over.

"Not even close, baby."

Firefighter Emmet… Sexy Rose in white nighty... What more do you want? Short smutty o/s written for 84Gemma's bday!


End file.
